religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Pantheon (Rome)
| |- |thumb|right|283px|Interieur Pantheon, geschilderd door [[Giovanni Paolo Panini]] |- |thumb|right|283px|Het oog ([[oculus) in de koepel van het Pantheon, Rome]] |- |thumb|left|Plan van het oorspronkelijke Pantheon (rood) en het plan van Hadrianus' Pantheon (zwart) |} Het Pantheon (Grieks: πας "pas" = elke / θεος "theos" = god) is een gebouw in Rome dat als tempel werd gebouwd tussen 118 en 125 na Christus. Het is nu in gebruik als Rooms Katholieke kerk. Pantheon betekent 'gewijd aan alle goden'. Een andere mogelijke vertaling is: 'geheel goddelijk'. Het is het bekendste pantheon ter wereld. Geschiedenis Het oorspronkelijke gebouw dateert uit 27 v.Chr. en werd gebouwd onder het consulschap van Marcus Agrippa. In 80 n. Chr. werd deze tempel tijdens de grote brand die Rome teisterde, verwoest. In 125 liet keizer Hadrianus het Pantheon geheel herbouwen. Na de val van het West-Romeinse Rijk bleef het Pantheon in bezit van de Byzantijnse keizers, hoewel zij geen werkelijke macht meer hadden in Rome. Keizer Phocas schonk de tempel in 609 aan Paus Bonifatius IV. Deze Paus maakte van het Pantheon een kerk, de Santa Maria ad Martyres. Om deze reden is het Pantheon nooit afgebroken, wat bij de andere heidense tempels in Rome wel gedaan is. Vanaf de Renaissance werd het Pantheon gebruikt als begraafplaats voor vooraanstaande Italianen, van wie Rafaël Santi en Victor Emmanuel II de bekendste zijn. Op de gevel aan de voorzijde staat een opvallend grote tekst in bronzen letters: M.AGRIPPA.L.F.COS.TERTIUM.FECIT Dit betekent: 'Marcus Agrippa, zoon van Lucius, voor de derde maal consul, heeft dit gebouwd'. Het huidige bouwwerk stamt echter in zijn geheel uit de tijd van Hadrianus. Keizer Hadrianus liet niet zijn eigen naam op de gevel vereeuwigen, omdat hij daarmee de senaat voor het hoofd zou stoten. Keizer Domitianus had enkele gerestaureerde gebouwen met z'n eigen naam beschreven, wat hem niet in dank was afgenomen. Het kwam Hadrianus bovendien niet slecht uit dat er op deze plek al eerder gebouwd was door Agrippa. Door de verbinding aan te houden met Agrippa, rechterhand van keizer Augustus, kon Hadrianus zich als legitiem opvolger van Augustus presenteren. De inscriptie komt voor in de biografie van Suetonius over keizer Augustus, waarin een adelaar boven de eerste letter "M" ging zitten. Aangezien het Latijnse woord "Mors" (de dood) ook met een M begint, zag Augustus hier een voorteken in dat zijn einde naderde. Het Pantheon is nog in zeer goede staat, maar mist de bronzen dakbekleding van de koepel. In opdracht van Paus Urbanus VIII Barberini is de bronzen omlijsting van de cassettes in het gewelf en de bronzen ornamenten van de zuilengang omgesmolten. Dit brons is door Bernini gebruikt om er het baldakijn boven het graf van Petrus in de Sint-Pietersbasiliek van te laten gieten. Dit werd als een grof schandaal beschouwd en leidde tot een beroemd geworden uitspraak: quod non fecerunt barbari, fecerunt Barberini, vrij vertaald: wat de Barbaren niet hebben gesloopt, hebben de Barberini wel afgebroken. Opbouw Het ronde gebouw, met een zuilengang bestaande uit drie rijen Corinthische zuilen (8 in de eerste rij, 16 in totaal), bestaat uit een betonnen koepel, met een centrale opening (de oculus, diameter 8,7 meter). Deze opening is ook echt open en het regent dus soms naar binnen. De vloer is licht gebogen om het regenwater af te voeren. De diameter van de koepel is gelijk aan de hoogte van de vloer tot aan de oculus: 43,30 meter. Hierdoor zou het inwendige van het gebouw perfect in een kubus met een ribben van 43,30 meter passen, of anders gesteld: men kan perfect een bol met een diameter van 43,30 meter in het gebouw plaatsen. De grote koepel bleef tot 1434 de grootste betonnen koepel ter wereld, toen in Florence een grotere koepel werd gezet op de Santa Maria del Fiore, die een diameter van 45 meter heeft. Om die enorme koepel te maken hebben de Romeinen enkele trucs toegepast: * zo brachten ze bovenaan een oculus aan. Dit is een ronde opening die ervoor zorgt dat de koepel soepel bleef en zo gewapend was tegen aardbevingen; * de Romeinen beperkten het gewicht van de koepel, door cassettes (uitsparingen) in de koepel aan te brengen, door naar boven toe de koepel dunner te maken en lichter materiaal te gebruiken en daardoor lichter werd. Zo is in de basis van de koepel basalt gebruikt en bovenin rond het oculus puimsteen, dat zo licht is dat het in water drijft. Piazza della Rotonda Piazza della Rotonda is een van de meest bezochte pleinen in Rome. Dit plein ligt tegenover het pantheon. Door de bekendheid van het Pantheon kennen maar weinig mensen de naam van het plein zelf. Het plein is niet vernoemd naar het Pantheon, maar toch staat het bekend als 'het plein van het Pantheon.' In het midden van het plein staat een obelisk met een fontein. Piazza della Rotonda wordt gekarakteriseerd door de façades van omliggende 18e eeuwse paleizen. Externe links * Pantheon Virtuele tour * LacusCurtius Artikel uit S. Platner, A Topographical Dictionary of Ancient Rome Categorie:Tempel in Rome Categorie:Kerkgebouw in Rome Categorie:Mausoleum ar:بانثيون az:Panteon be:Пантэон (Рым) bg:Пантеон (Рим) bs:Panteon (Rim) ca:Panteó de Roma cs:Pantheon cy:Pantheon da:Pantheon de:Pantheon (Rom) el:Πάνθεον (Ρώμη) en:Pantheon, Rome eo:Panteono de Romo es:Panteón de Agripa et:Rooma Panteon eu:Agriparen Panteoia fa:پانتئون (معبد رومی) fi:Pantheon (Rooma) fr:Panthéon (Rome) gl:Panteón (Roma) he:הפנתאון ברומא it:Pantheon (Roma) ja:パンテオン (ローマ) ko:판테온 (로마) la:Pantheon lt:Panteonas (Roma) mk:Пантеон (Рим) nn:Pantheon i Roma no:Pantheon (Roma) pl:Panteon w Rzymie pt:Panteão (Roma) ro:Panteonul din Roma ru:Пантеон (Рим) sh:Panteon (Rim) simple:Pantheon sk:Panteón (Rím) sr:Пантеон (Рим) sv:Pantheon th:ตึกแพนธีอัน tr:Panteon, Roma uk:Пантеон (Рим) vls:Pantheon zh:万神庙 zh-min-nan:Pantheon